The Education and Information Transfer (BIT) Core serves an integrative function for the ADRC, aiming to facilitate the recruitment and retention of subjects for the Clinical Core and Project 2; to support training and development of scientific investigators and professional clinicians in the AD field, and to conduct and coordinate outreach programs and activities to publicize the ADRC and educate families and caregivers. Recruitment of minority individuals for the Clinical Core will target the Hispanic and Asian populations predominantly, facilitated by our work with Latino Health Access, the Education and Multicultural Committee of the Alzheimer's Association of Orange County (AAOC), and our minority assessment clinical site established at Adult Day Services of Orange County (ADSOC). In addition, we will include in our traditional recruitment efforts, attendance at minority-focused health fairs, and implementation of recruitment activities at previously untapped events such as the AAOC Memory Walk. In pursuit of its training and development function, the EIT Core will continue to use traditional educational techniques such as seminars, colloquia, community events, and research conferences for both lay and professional audiences. A key educational function of this Core is managing and/or augmenting various training programs, such as training grants, clerkships, fellowships, and reciprocal training exchanges with other ADCs.